PPT First mission
by Sophielee108
Summary: The first missions are always tough, and two trained criminals on the hunt for a weapon that could kill entire populations definitely fit the bill. Fresh out of training, Hiccup and his new team have been assigned the dangerous task to track them down and stop them from getting what they want. [HTTYD, modern spy au, minor violence. hiccstrid]
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know where I got the idea for this story, but it is a modern spy AU. Hiccup is the age he is in the second movie, just out of training. Before you read, I haven't seen the second movie so the way they act may be more from the first one, but it doesn't affect the story in any serious way. I want you guys to help develop the story, so each chapter I will ask a question to answer in the reviews. I will choose what gets the most votes, what fits the story or what sounds best. I hope you like it and please review._

_Where do you want their 'safe house' to be? (Basically where they live/work. Enemies can't find it.)_

* * *

"Stoick has told me to go down to his office at twelve, he says they have a team prepared" I announced as soon as I entered Gobber's workshop. The inventor glanced briefly up at me before continuing to examine the weapon he had in pieces on his bench; it looked like a cross between a blowtorch and a shotgun. I walked over and sat opposite him my hands automatically starting to fidget with one of his devices.

"Congratulations" He said in his thick Scottish accent without taking his eyes of the gadget he was working on "That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"For the past year, it's been the only thing on my mind" I admitted "but now that it's here…" I sighed in desperation. Sensing my annoyance, Gobber whipped his greasy hands on his clothes and looked up at me. "What if I stuff up? Ruin a mission? What if my team doesn't like me?"

"I know Stoick; he wouldn't have sent you out if you weren't ready. What did Steven say when you told him?" He didn't need a reply to know the answer, he could tell from my reaction "You didn't tell him"

"I trust you more"

"Hiccup" He said in a firm voice "You are supposed to go to him for advice. You aren't an official P.P.T. agent until you complete your first mission, he is still your supervisor until then" They are technically called agents but the kids in my training group like to think of them as spy's. I suppose I should explain. In a short summary, P.P.T. (People Protection Taskforce) recruits kid's just out of or leaving high school, like I was a few years ago. My real name's Henry Haddock, but everyone in the corporation gets a code name to avoid blown covers so people call me Hiccup. I am twenty years old, just finished my training after several years. They evaluate our thought process and skills to divide up trainees into leader, researcher or field agent. I was chosen to become a leader, so that's what I was taught. The final year of our preparation we have a supervisor who we are supposed to go to for advise, but they give an assessment after we finish to the leader of the agency, Stoick, so I could never bring myself to say anything personal. Stoick and several other intellectual adults create a team which consists of a leader, and second in command (who is trained in leadership), a researcher and three field agents. This team is given assignments to go on and after they complete their first one, become official agents. There are hidden agents all through the government and police who search for missions obviously out of their control or missions that could potentially reveal P.P.T's cover.

Gobber is my mentor; he is qualified as a field agent but got an internship with the weapon inventor instead. After he left, Gobber took over. He has advanced the agency to a great degree and is responsible for most the equipment we use today. I often come to his workshop after and before training. I know my way around a weapon, my aim as made me one of the best in my class, and we became friends one day after I dented a personally designed gun and asked him to teach me how to fix it. The workshop is a building on the edge of the P.P.T grounds. It is small and wooden, polar opposite to the training centre which is probably one of the reasons I like to visit a lot. Gobber is the same, I think he built it himself just to get out of the metal box where we work. He always has things along his table and floor. While I doubt Gobber is his real name, he has never mentioned it. He has a long moustache which he normally braids while working.

"Well, what do you want to do? I wasn't trained in leadership, what did your instructors tell you?" Gobber asked, taking the device I was holding out of my hands and delicately placing it back amongst the clutter.

"That I shouldn't worry, that I should trust my team. But also that the first mission is hard and weeds out the loyal, determined agents from the ones who… aren't"

"Well there you go, you're loyal and determined. You don't give in just because the mission is hard. I am sure you will do great!" As he finished speaking the device he was examining abruptly gave a loud POP and sizzled. We both jumped at the sudden sound and he started to push me out of his workshop. "Now, you need to get out! You have half an hour, now pack! I will see you soon" He gave me a final shove out the door and closed it hurriedly. I sighed, he was right. Once a team is given they have to meet at a safe house until they are contacted by P.P.T with a mission. In front of me was a strip of fake, green grass that was stopped sharply by a large metallic building: The P.P.T home base. It rose up infinitely into the sky and stretched as far as I could see each side. We rarely left the home base. Actually, make that never. It is in a secret location, in the middle of nowhere. If I had to guess I would say a desert somewhere. I could never tell because behind the workshop is a giant wall, and on either side is just fake grass. It is always cool inside, but whenever I step out in between the building and Gobber's workshop I feel like I stepped into an oven.

That is the reason I ran across the path and opened the doors. Nothing is ever happening on the bottom floor, everyone is perfectly happy staying where they. It reminded me of a lobby in a hotel: There was a man reading on couches, a blond-haired woman on her computer, typing and ignoring me as I walked past and a woman dressed completely in red talking on a phone. The only difference it the man was decrypting a coded message, the blond woman was writing a report of her latest mission and the woman on the phone was contacting a one of her team members. I went over to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for it to come down. As I did, the woman dressed in red hung up and walked over. We entered together and she clicked floor 7, I pushed floor 11. Floors 9, 10 and 11 are for trainees living quarters, and floors 12, 13 and 14 are for the different training types. The elevator stopped at floor 7, which from what I can remember was for technician experts.

As usual, I quickly scanned the room, trying to memorise it. Everyone st ays to themselves in the P.P.T home base; they practically lived on their own floors, but I love seeing the way other people work. The technician expert's floor was organised, I could see long desks, lined up in straight lines behind one another. The benches reminded me of Gobber, except they were doing everything _but_ weapons. Phones, tracking devices, sunglasses that I am sure did more than they looked, and even some stuff I didn't recognise. I watched the woman dressed in red step out and walk down a pathway in the middle of the room. Then the elevator doors closed again. I know that people can be enlisted way after they leave high school, but by then they have developed their own skills and cannot be designated to a team, or they don't suit the skills needed to become a field agent. The adults that are recruited are the best at what they do, and they are sorted in to different jobs. There are so many more floors in the building, more than I could count. It left me to wonder just how many people worked at P.P.T.

The elevator arrived at floor 11, where I had been living for the past few years. It was a long hallway that constantly spilt off into different corridors. I followed the twists and turns until I reached my room. I know the ways there like I know my name. I hadn't brought much with me from high school, and hadn't added anything since. The desk was covered with my papers: notes, exam results and drawings. I had a small bed and closet and that was it. I pulled a bag out of the bottom of the wardrobe and stuffed most of my clothes in it. Most of them hadn't even been worn yet. I had lived in my training gear, supplied by P.P.T, for the past few years. I zipped up the bag and checked my watch: ten to twelve. I sighed and looked around. I had spent a lot of time in here. I collected my papers, throwing half in the bin and slipping the others into my bag.

I left the room and headed back down to the elevator. As I rode it up, my thoughts were one thing: I was so close to leaving; I was about to go off, I was going to work with a team and complete a mission! I have worked hard for this for the past few years. Stoick's office was at the end of another long metal hallway, as I walked down it my footsteps echoed off the walls. I had only been there once before, three years ago. I had just arrived at P.P.T and was sent there for him to explain who they were and what they did. I remember he was a large, threatening man who was roughly 50 with red hair. His office was completely different to the metal hallway, it was warm and cozy. It almost reminded me of my old principal's office, except he hung portraits of old Vikings and ships on his walls. I suppose me and Gobber aren't the only people who don't like the metallic environment.

I knocked on his door and heard him give a call. I left my packed bag outside when I walked in. It was mostly how I remember it, his paintings of old Vikings were still there. On his desk there was a box with several metals, the type that war heroes got. Stoick was sitting in his chair behind his desk. In front of his sat five orange folders, all different widths. My team, I guess. I politely sat in one of the seats in front of his desk, trying not to let my nerves show through on my face.

"Hiccup" he said happily, standing up to shake my hand "you have quite the file"

"Thank you, sir" I said.

"So, straight to the point: Do you think you are ready to lead a team?"

"Yes. Sir." I said as confidently as I could. He smiled and handed me the five files on his desk.

"You and your second in command are the only people you are authorized to view these files. She has her own copy. Do you understand?"

"She?" I blurted out.

"Do you understand?" He said firmer.

"Yes, sir" I said. The files weighed heavy on my lap. I was itching to open them and read them.

"A group of adults and I handpicked this team. As you know we read your file, watched some of your training and talked to your supervisor to figure out what would fit best. They are equipped with the finest skills needed to get the job done. Despite this, I will point out that they aren't always the easiest to get along with. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely" I said. Stoick smiled a smile that read 'you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into'. To say the least, it left me nervous to meet the team. He asked me a few more questions than motioned to the door politely.

"Very well, there is helicopter arriving in ten minutes to take you to the airport, waiting on the top floor. The pilot should give you the address of your safe house. Burn it after you arrive or otherwise destroy it if captured" I had heard these words before, they are standard protocol. I left his office and quickly grabbed my bag. I slid the five files into it and hurried down the hallway. My nerves hadn't left, but I felt excited. I was going on my first mission! I was going to meet my team! I have heard of teams that have stayed together till they are older than Stoick.

I hadn't been to the top floor before, in fact, I rarely left my floors or Gobber's workshop. It was a large, circular room with a flat roof. In the middle there was a helicopter, positioned in the center of large, red circles drawn on the floor. A woman, the only other person in there, walked over to me.

"Hi" She said "I am Piper, your pilot" She shook my hand and steered me towards the Helicopter. As she did so she handed my two small pieces of paper. She stopped me from trying to open it. "Not yet" Piper opened the door for me and held my hand as I stepped up. I sat down, placing my bag in the chair next to me. "It is going to get noisy while we ride" She said. She stepped back and shut the door. The windows were tinted and there was a wall between me and where Piper was steering, there was no way to know where I was or where I was going.

The helicopter started up and we began to rise up. I guess the roof was retractable since we didn't hit it. I sat in silence for ten minutes, listening to the noise of the machine. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell Piper was good at what she did; we flew steadily and at a good pace. Eventually my curiosity got the better than me and I pulled out the five, orange files. Time to see my team.


	2. Team files

_Okay, so before anyone gets angry at me, the supervisors have to be as honest as possible but they also have opinions. So, if it seems like they favour or dislike their trainee, that is on purpose and is not always my opinion. If you disagree with something or want to add something, feel free to tell me and I will add it in or change it. _

_Which characters from either the movie or tv show would you like to see incorporated into this story? _

* * *

Code name - Hiccup

Name - Henry

Last name - Haddock

Birthday - 14th January, 1994 (20)

Gender - male

Military experience - no

Training - Leader

Strengths - tactical, great aim, creative and great around machines

Weaknesses - stamina, to trusting, undercover work/lying,

Supervisor's notes/extra - [Steven] Hiccup is definitely been an interesting trainee. He shows a determination to join the agency and helping others and is great with weapons, scoring top of his class. Unfortunately he is unwilling to talk to me about himself, strengths or flaws, and thus has been unable to develop. He had been an altogether great student with real potential for future missions.

* * *

Code name - Astrid

Name - Anna

Last name - Hofferson

Birthday - 7th March, 1994 (20)

Gender - female

Military experience - no

Training - leader

Strengths - Speed, acrobatics, undercover work, determination and strength

Weaknesses - tends to anger easily, perfectionist

Supervisor's notes/extra - [Ashley] Astrid has been an excellent student the past year; she is skilled, focused and follows orders without reply. She had shown a lot of potential for the future and I think will quickly become one of the agency's most valuable assets. She is not without her flaws and often wants to complete things by herself. I think some time with a group could show her the potential of teamwork.

* * *

Code name - Fishlegs

Name -Flynn

Last name -Ingerman

Birthday - 27 November, 1994 (19)

Gender -male

Military experience -no

Training -research

Strengths - computer work, investigating, analysing and planning

Weaknesses - fitness, timid, plays it safe,

Supervisor's notes/extra – [Taylor] Fishlegs has been one of my best trainees, he is smart and skilled at his jobs. He has a skill for storing away facts for the future. He unfortunately does not excel in the fitness department, and his weight has been an issue in several trainings. But he is determined; he would make an excellent behind-the-scenes agent, a valuable advantage. I think a team would be useful because they can fill his gaps and he can fill theirs.

* * *

Code name -Snotlout

Name -Samuel

Last name - Jorgenson

Birthday -09 December, 1993 (20)

Gender -male

Military experience -no

Training -agent

Strengths -strength, climbing skills and hand to hand combat

Weaknesses -stealth, over confidence, vanity

Supervisors notes/extra – [Bodey] Snotlout is an excellent trainee, he is strong and an exceptional fighter. He also is slightly vain about his skills and has a tendance to run unprepared into danger in training stimulations; I worry that he could continue to do this on real missions. I think a team would help him to rely on other people and not do everything on his own.

* * *

Code name -Ruffnut

Name –Rachel

Last name –Thorston

Birthday -12 April, 1995 (19)

Gender - Female

Military experience - no

Training - agent

Strengths - explosives, fighting and undercover work

Weaknesses - intelligence, judgement, runs into trouble

Supervisor's notes/extra – [Yasmine] Ruffnut has been a challenging trainee, to say the least. She and her twin brother, Tuffnut, are attached at the hip. They like to purposely disobey orders and get into trouble. She doesn't listen and isn't exactly the smartest of the group. Despite this I have to mention her uncanny ability to create and trigger explosives, safely and efficiently. She is also good at hand-on-hand combat. She needs a group that can keep her in check. I am sure that Tuffnuts supervisor, Matt, will agree with me on most matters.

* * *

Code name -Tuffnut

Name -Trent

Last name -Thorston

Birthday - 12 April, 1995 (19)

Gender - Male

Military experience - no

Training -agent

Strengths - explosives, fighting and undercover work

Weaknesses – intelligence, judgement, runs into trouble

Supervisor's notes/extra – [Matt] Tuffnut has been a bold trainee, lightly. He and his twin sister, Ruffnut, are constantly causing trouble. He tends to defy orders, normally at others harm or danger. He has trouble listening, resorts to violence quite quickly and doesn't like to push his boundary's. He has an amazing ability to form explosives to do whatever he needs, exactly. He needs a group that can keep him in check. Yasmine and I have worked together to find a suitable group to do this.


	3. Chapter 2

_Gah, I know I suck at updating! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I'm hoping to bust out another chapter quicker so... Fingers crossed. Anyway, in this chapter Hiccup goes into the safe house and meets the team. I wanted to incorporate the canon locations with the modern AU. Thanks for the positive reviews on the first chapter! Just a small reminder, and I should have made this clearer because because some people are confused, it's a modern AU, so all the names, places, etc, have to fit in with modern times. (By the way if you haven't seen the second movie go see it, I've seen it twice now and it's so good!) __I hope you like it and please review._

_How would you like Toothless and/or the other dragons incorporated into the story? (Vehicles, animals, weapons, you name it)_

* * *

The pub I ended up at was in the middle of a long road in the centre of the city. It was short and squat, dwarfed by its neighbouring buildings. The dimly lit streetlights created small spaces of brightness in the dark of the night. The street was scarce of people: a wandering drunk woman muttering to herself and a couple in a passionate kiss in a nearby doorway. I embarrassedly looked away and back up at the bar. A broken sign above me read: Breakneck Bar. What a weird name, I don't want to know how it was earned. Inside I could hear chatter and loud laughing. This was the safe house I had been given? I pulled out the two slips of paper Piper had given me, crinkled now from being in my pocket for so long. One was a gift card, a buy nine get the tenth one free. Most the holes where punched out. It was decorated with a black dragon, the P.P.T logo. The other was ripped out of the corner of a notebook and had a sentence scribbled on it, written by someone in a rush. It had thIs address. I jumped as the drunken woman sniggered to herself and stumbled into Breakneck Bar.

I followed and watched her be swallowed by the sea of cheering people greeting us. I wormed my through the crowd to a stool at the bar. The bartender looked at me, bored, and continued to clean a spotless glass. I coughed loudly, enough to be heard over the noise. He sighed and leant towards me.

"What can I get ya?" He said, like I was annoying for making him do his job. I gave him a look and handed him the card. He raised an eyebrow at it. For a moment I thought he wasn't in the agency but then he smirked.

"Wow, most of them are punched. Come here often?"

"Not as often as my friend, Katie" I prayed I had used the term Piper told me right; the man just nodded and put down the glass he was cleaning. He picked a new one up from under the sink and filled it to the brim with beer. He slid it my way and I caught it in the palms of my hands. It was cool between my fingers. I was about to mention that I didn't drink when I felt a bump on the handle of the mug. Casually looking down, I saw a key stuck to the side. The bartender nodded his head to door behind the bar. I muttered an excuse about needing to use the bathroom and gently pulled off the key and slipped it into my pocket. I left the beer where it was, walked over to the door and pushed through it.

It opened to a short corridor, lit by a flickering, broken light. There were three doors there. One had a sign that read 'storage' and was a simple wooden door, the other was a door for a bathroom and the last one only had 'staff only' printed on it. I stepped closer to the last one and saw the familiar P.P.T logo imprinted in the centre of the O. It was locked so I pulled out the key the bartender had given me and slid it carefully into the slot.

I was about to open it when the door to the bar opened behind me. I tensed, but it was two giggling girls who slipped into the bathroom, barely paying me any attention. I turned the key until it gave a resounding click, turned the handle and shoved my weight onto the door. It was surprisingly heavy and, I noticed as I pushed past, thick. The door automatically closed when I stepped into the room, sealing off the laughter from the bar and leaving me in pitch blackness. I blindly reached out towards the wall to find the light switch. I flicked it with the tip of my finger and turned around.

The main room was L shaped and formal. It felt comfortable and old fashioned. Down the center it had a long table surrounded with chairs, behind which were two doors. I later found out they led to bedrooms with three beds in each. The room curved off at the end which was the base of the L shape. It had long couches surrounding a large bookshelf. I walked over in wonder, there was a very wide range on genres, from fantasy to science and history. My eyes scanned the binds, they had been recently dusted, along with everything else in the room.

I jumped as the creaked door opened, my hand flying to the gun tucked in the back of my pants. I whirled around to see a woman my age walked in. She was facing away from me, a duffle bag over her shoulder. She quickly scanned her surroundings and tossed her bag onto a nearby chair. My breath caught when she turned. She had light blond hair braided around the back of her head and off her shoulder. The only part not tied back was her fringe, which hanged freely to the side. Her eyes were sky blue and intellegent, her nose and lips were small and cute. She was wearing a simple jeans and blue tee-shirt. Her long arms and legs somehow look muscular and strong without taking away from her femininity. I recognised her from a photo in her file and let go of my gun. I caught her eye and she relaxed.

"You're Hiccup" she said walking over to shake my hand "team leader?" I smiled a took her outstretched hand.

"That's me"

"Astrid" she said, gazing around the room. "Wow, look at this place. We could have done much worse" she pulled one of the books off the bookshelf and flicked through it, before carefully putting it back. "I hope we get a good team... I really want to do well on my first mission" I nodded in agreement, still taken back by how pretty she was. The door gave a squeak as it was forced open again and two more agents forced there way in, pushing and shoving each other. I could tell immediately they were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were the same height, with the same posture and general appearance.

Skinny and tanned, Tuffnut looked over at us with mischievous dark blue eyes. He had greasy blond dreadlocks tucked under a green hoodie, beneath which he was wearing a black top and loose pants. He was followed by his sister. She had long, messy blond hair which hanged whichever way it pleased. She was tall and slender, with a pair of pale blue eyes which held the same devious spark. She was wearing black tights and a low cut, long sleeved purple top.

Roughly pushing past her brother, Ruffnut dropped her over cramped bag on top of Astrid's and did a quick turn.

"Kinda boring, but I like it" she stated, before jumping onto one of the long couches and stretching her legs. Not happy being pushed aside, Tuffnut dropped his bag in the middle of the path and pushed back his hood.

"Who are you guys" he said, scanning me and Astrid up and down.

"Hiccup, leader, and Astrid, second in command" Astrid introduced, picking Ruffnut's bag off her own and throwing it calmly at her. The owner caught it with an annoyed huff and set it down next to her.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut, reporting for duty" Tuffnut said with a smirk, Ruffnut tucked her arms under her head and closed her eyes. Astrid and I shared a look, before Astrid looked back at them, thinking of what to do. She grabbed her own duffle bag.

"Come on Ruffnut, let's choose a room" she said, deciding to be productive. Ruffnut opened one of her eyes to look at the other girl.

"What?"

"Girls in one room, boys in other. Unless you want to get dressed with them watching" Astrid jerked her head our way, which felt slightly offensive. Ruffnut groaned but complied, muttering that they better not share clothes. In the end they took the one on the left, since it was smaller, and we took the one on the right. Astrid and I moved a bed from theirs to ours so we had four beds and the girls had two.

Tuffnut tossed his bag onto the bed furthest bed from the door and began pulling out all his things. I placed my bag on the empty bed next to his and went looking around the small safe house. I had barely exited the room when the door opened again, the noise from the bar temporarily seeping through.

The new agent was short in height, but it didn't seem to effect him the slightest. With his shoulders back and his head high, he carried himself confidently with a cocky smile plastered on his face. He had short brown hair sticking out of all directions from under a cap and he wore simple jeans and a tight red tank top, which showed of how muscular his arms and torso were. I could tell who he was from the photos in his file. His eyes followed me as I came over to greet him.

"Snotlout" he introduced himself as, Astrid had heard the loud door and came over. I was about to introduce him when the door reopened. The man that entered took up most the door way. He was large and slightly chubby, but despite his bulky size he seemed like he was use to himself. He was wearing a dark jumper with matching boots. His flattened haircut matched the stubble which covered most his chin and neck. Hearing the door squeak, Ruffnut loudly groaned from her room.

"How many more people!" she cried, from her voice I could tell she was doing a dramatic action with her hands. Astrid ignored her and addressed the two new comers. The latest one was Fishlegs, our researcher. I went back to show them their room to find Tuffnut had already covered his corner in posters of rock bands and horror movies.

Agents normally get their missions straight away, so I decided it would be best to introduce everyone to each other. It took a while, I tried to give people enough time to settle, but eventually everyone gathered and sat around the table. It was awkward, to say the least, like the first day of a new school with complete strangers. I glanced around at my fellow team mates, eyes darted around nervously and feet shuffled on the carpet.

I was saved from the uncomfortable introduction by the door opening again. A woman with with jet black hair and smudged make up hurried in, holding a package to her chest like her life depended on it.

"Which one of you is Hiccup" she said, her voice cracked like she had just stopped crying. The group looked looked at me and I stood. She sighed in relief and calmed herself slightly. She walked over and presented the package to me. She said in an upset voice "Hiccup, my name's Heather. I need you and your team to help me get my parents back"


End file.
